1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an interactive cup dispenser including elements which produce light, sound, motion, and/or scent when activated by the manual removal of a cup. Specifically, the invention includes a decorative cover having at least one switch mechanism communicating with a control circuit, a power supply, and at least one light, sound, motion, and/or scent element. A variety of switching mechanisms including direct, indirect, or non-contact means are provided for activating effects which stimulate one or more sensory organs of the user to enhance the entertainment value of the dispenser.
2. Background
The related arts include two noteworthy cup holding devices.
Harrity et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,269, describes a decorative light system including a base and a portable light device which generates a light show. The base could also provide a storage location for other non-rechargeable items, such as a hair brush or a drinking cup. The device does not include the structure and functionality of the present invention.
Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,749, describes a toothbrush holder with integrated sound device activated by the removal of a toothbrush. A cup dispenser is also provided but does not interact with the sound device.
Accordingly, the related arts do not include a decorative dispenser for use within a kitchen or bathroom capable of holding a plurality of disposable cups therein whereby the manual removal of a cup activates of visual, audio, and/or smell effects which enhance the interaction.
Therefore, what is required is a cup dispenser, for use within a kitchen, bathroom, or the like, having light, sound, motion, and/or scent producing elements thereon which are activated in a reliable fashion when a cup is manually removed from the dispenser.